


Solutions

by teruteruboozu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chronic Pain, Established Relationship, Fluff, IgNoct, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teruteruboozu/pseuds/teruteruboozu
Summary: When Noctis Lucis Caelum is in pain, Ignis Scientia is determined to find the solution for his suffering.





	Solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299629) by [LadyProto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyProto/pseuds/LadyProto). 



As a youth, Ignis hadn't understood the extent of Noctis' chronic pain, as he was hardly ever ill himself. He had reserved his opinion about it, not considering Noctis' behavior to be lazy or uncaring when he slept too much or neglected his chores - after all, who was he to understand the cost of the Crystal? However, as he had gotten older he gradually become more and more aware of Noctis' suffering, he had voiced his opinion that Noctis needed help. He had been the annoying person to drag Noctis out of bed to the countless private doctor's appointments, and while Noctis was incredibly blunt about his opinion about being woken, Ignis couldn't give up on him. Ignis had encouraged Noctis even when no doctor would listen, rubbed his back and held him when the pain was too much, and attended each and every meeting at the Citadel that Noctis couldn't manage in his stead.

They had finally found a doctor around the time Noctis was 18 years old, the struggle to find someone who didn't perceive his pain as imaginary one that Ignis hadn't anticipated, and they had prescribed pain medications for him and blockers to aid with the sensitivity of his nerves. The physician had been a recommendation from King Regis himself, as Ignis had exhausted all of his options, and had somehow gotten Noctis' begrudging permission. Understandably, Noctis didn't want his father to know about his suffering, but the mere knowledge annoyed Ignis, as the suggestion had been the first on his mind and tongue. However, Ignis didn't want to betray Noctis' trust, as he was one of the only people privy to the pain that he experienced, and he didn't want to lose the right to protect his prince.

And now, after the fall of Insomnia and the loss of their home, Noctis was stranded without the support of those medications, and Ignis was at a loss as to how to help next.

Ignis had watched over Noctis warily from the beginning, trying to ensure that he slept and ate well without hovering too much. He made sure to work vegetables into his foods with a careful sneakiness, measured out his energy levels day by day, and ensured that Gladio didn't verbally drag Noctis too terribly when he needed extra rest. Even worse was the fact that every fight that they undertook drained Noctis further and further, his training more than adequate but hardly enough to face the needs of their entourage. He knew he had to be running low on his medication, but Noctis said nothing, the obvious bearing of their burden something that he was undertaking alone. Ignis allowed for it for a short while, his uncertainty about approaching the problem causing a roadblock that he couldn't put words to, but the feeling was one that he knew couldn't last.

After an unusually long series of battles, Ignis had been certain to give Noctis the breathing room to choose to stay at an inn for a few days, and upon the second day of watching as he slept fitfully, Ignis couldn't handle it any longer. He had seen the state of his medication, all cut up in thirds with an apparently shaky hand, and he knew that he had to do something about it.

And so, in the privacy of the Regalia while Prompto and Gladio were occupying the room (and consequently protecting Noctis), Ignis called the only person he knew that could obtain what they needed: Cor.

Ignis couldn't help but think that the situation was strange. Never in his entire life would he have imagined himself asking another person for drugs, especially with how regulated Noctis' pills were. However, Cor agreed to procure enough for Noctis for the next 120 days, with the promise that he would supply more if he would be able to find it. The thought was awful but true - Insomnia had turned into a graveyard for looters. Noctis was lucky that there were only a scant few that had access to the pharmaceutical supply containers, and that those people had survived the attack.

The pills were brought by Cor himself only a day or so later, and Ignis met him at the Crow's Nest late in the evening. The conversation that they'd held was mostly in regards to the Empire's movements, Ignis buying Cor a meal and a drink for his trouble as they'd spoken, and as they'd parted ways Cor had mentioned to let him know if there was anything else that Noctis needed. Ignis knew that it was because Noctis' well being was at the forefront of everyone's minds, but all for different reasons, and he'd agreed to keep Cor in the loop on his status.

When Ignis had returned to the hotel room, the air conditioner was on high and the lights were turned down and dim, Gladio snoring noisily while Prompto curled up in the blankets next to him in the bed closest to the door. Noctis was a lump on the far side of the other bed, covered in blankets with his face buried away, positioned in the same spot that Ignis had left him in that afternoon. Ignis stepped carefully over all of their bags, not wanting to trip and wake anyone, and he took his shoes off once he was near his own carefully consolidated belongings. Kneeling down at Noctis' side of the bed, he gently placed his left hand on top of his blankets. "...Noct?" he asked softly, testing the waters of how conscious he was.

"...mm?" Noctis hummed sleepily, and he poked his head out of his blankets. Ignis ran his fingertips over Noctis' hair to rouse him a bit more, his expression warming as Noctis opened his eyes to look at him.

"I have something for you, darling," Ignis murmured. He only used the term of endearment when he was trying to coax Noctis into motion, and only in private, his desire to keep the depth of their relationship out of the spotlight still lingering even outside of Insomnia. "Would you sit up for me?"

Sitting up was a bit of a struggle, but Ignis put the bottles of medication down and helped Noctis up, lending him the support of his body. "...better be good, Specs," Noctis mumbled, though the faint smile teasing at his expression was enough for Ignis to know that he wasn't being honestly cranky.

"I think it will be," Ignis said, as he picked up the medication from the floor, holding them out to Noctis. Slipping his phone from his pocket, he turned his flashlight on low and held it up for Noctis to inspect the labels. There was a long silence, as if Noctis wasn't believing what he was seeing.

"...Iggy," Noctis began, an edge of thickness to his tone, and when Ignis looked up, he saw a glimmer of wetness in Noctis' eyes. Unable to keep his focus on Noctis, Ignis swallowed hard and turned off the flashlight, putting his phone down on the bed so that he could press Noctis' hands around the bottles.

"Tell me if you need more," Ignis said softly. "I'll obtain them for you. It...was from someone who knows to not mention it."

There was a faint rattle as Noctis drew his hands away and put the bottles down on the bedside table, and he leaned forward so that he could press his forehead to Ignis', moving his hands back so he could squeeze Ignis' tightly in his hold. "Thank you," Noctis said honestly, his voice tight.

Ignis shut his eyes as they touched. "...don't mention it," he murmured. "Just remember...I'll do anything for you. You needn't hide your pain from me."

Noctis nodded, and he exhaled a shivering breath. "...you really are serious about having my back," he teased, even if there was touched emotion in his tone.

"...always," Ignis murmured in return, squeezing Noctis' hands in his grasp. And it was true - he would be there, until the end of his days if he could manage it. "You can return to being sleeping beauty if you'd like."

A soft laugh left Noctis, barely audible in the room, and as he leaned close Ignis met him halfway, their lips pressing together with an instinctive, yet chaste pressure, and they parted after a few seconds. "...come sleep with me," he invited, a tenderness crossing his expression.

"As you wish," Ignis teased, as he got up and moved towards his bags, redressing himself in some loose sweats and a t-shirt. Noctis worked on taking some of the medication while Ignis neatly folded his clothes away in his bags, the sound of bottles opening and Noctis' faint swallowing reaching his ears.

As Ignis moved back to his side of the bed, he put his glasses down on the bedside table and slid into bed with Noctis, finding himself being drawn into the nest of his blankets. The soothing warmth and scent of Noctis' body pressed close as Ignis wrapped him in his arms, all sweet shampoo and a familiar, warm scent that was specifically his prince's, and Ignis' heart fluttered in his chest with deep adoration. Ignis couldn't help but to feel immense relief and happiness in that moment at the fact that he could ease Noctis' pain, just his living presence a source of tranquility as stress drained out of his chest, and it was with a sound mind that he slipped away into slumber, his face buried into Noctis' soft hair.


End file.
